shingeki_no_kyojinfandomcom_es-20200215-history
So ist es Immer
|Inglés = So It's Always |Significado = Siempre es así |Compositor = Hiroyuki Sawano |Artista = Benjamin |Discográfica = Pony Canyon |Duración = *4:49 *4:49 (Instrumental) |Episodios = Sin Remordimientos: Parte 1 y Parte 2 }} So ist es immer es la segunda canción del álbum YAMANAIAME, también fue incluida como la décimo primera canción en el Disco 1 del álbum "Attack on Titan" Season 2 Original Soundtrack; escrita por Rie, Benjamin Anderson y mpi e interpretada por Benjamin Anderson. Al igual que todas las canciones pertenecientes al álbum, fue compuesta y arreglada por Hiroyuki Sawano, siendo además el tema principal de las OADs 4 y 5, que son la adaptación al anime del manga spin-off de Levi llamado Ataque a los Titanes: Una Elección sin Remordimientos. So ist es immer es una palabra en alemán que se podría traducir como Siempre es así. La canción tiene similitudes con su predecesora cóunter・attàck-m'ænkάɪnd (su primera parte) al minuto 1:06 y en el 2:36. Letra de la canción Original (ALE & ING)= Die Stühle liegen sehr eng Wir reden die ganze Nacht lang Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht Wir können uns gut verstehen So ist es immer, unser Licht ist nur das Trinken und Singen wir begrüßen morgen So ist es immer, unterm riesigen Himmel Leben wir zusammen, die Nacht ist lang Da die Sterne nicht leuchten Kann der Mond auf diese Stadt nicht scheinen Schauten wir das Licht selbst an Singen wir unter dem Sternenmeer Chairs so close and room so small You and I talk all the night long Meager this space but serves us so well We comrades have stories to tell And it's always, like that in the evening time We drink and we sing when our fighting is done And it's always, so we live under the burnt clouds Ease our burden, long is the night Just as no stars can be seen We all starve for a moonbeam on our town We must all gather as one Sing with hope and the fear will be gone Die Stühle liegen sehr eng You and I talk all the night long Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht We comrades have stories to tell So ist es immer, like that in the evening time We drink and we sing when our fighting is done So ist es immer, we live under the burnt clouds Ease our burden, long is the night Da die Sterne nicht leuchten We all starve for a moonbeam on our town Schauten wir das Licht selbst an Sing with hope and the fear will be gone |-| Alemán & Español= Die Stühle liegen sehr eng Wir reden die ganze Nacht lang Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht Wir können uns gut verstehen So ist es immer, unser Licht ist nur das Trinken und Singen wir begrüßen morgen So ist es immer, unterm riesigen Himmel Leben wir zusammen, die Nacht ist lang Da die Sterne nicht leuchten Kann der Mond auf diese Stadt nicht scheinen Schauten wir das Licht selbst an Singen wir unter dem Sternenmeer Las sillas tan cerca y la habitación tan pequeña Tú y yo hablamos durante toda la noche Este espacio es escaso, pero nos sirve muy bien Nosotros camaradas, tenemos historias que contar Y siempre es así, como en las horas de la noche Bebemos y cantamos cuando nuestra batalla ha terminado Y siempre es así, por lo que vivimos bajo las nubes quemadas Aliviana nuestra carga, larga es la noche Así como no hay estrellas que se puedan ver Todos estamos ansiosos por un rayo de luna en nuestro pueblo Tenemos que reunirnos como uno Canta con esperanza y el miedo se habrá ido Die Stühle liegen sehr eng Tú y yo hablamos durante toda la noche Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht Nosotros camaradas, tenemos historias que contar So ist es immer, como en las horas de la noche Bebemos y cantamos cuando nuestra batalla ha terminado So ist es immer, vivimos bajo las nubes quemadas Aliviana nuestra carga, larga es la noche Da die Sterne nicht leben Todos estamos ansiosos por un rayo de luna en nuestro pueblo Schauten wir das Licht selbst an Canta con esperanza y el miedo se habrá ido en:So ist es Immer Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones